Sacrificio y Recompensa
by hina-7
Summary: Todo buen acto es de alguna manera compensado. ¿Lograrán nuestros protagonistas conseguir lo que más desean? Zelda x Link. Contiene Lemon n n


**Sacrificio y Recompensa**

Corría una hermosa tarde en los campos de Hyrule.

Luego de que la paz gobernara en todo el reino, y en todo lugar, comenzó una vida nueva para todos los habitantes.

Pero para quienes realmente ocurrió algo nuevo e inesperado fue para los protagonistas de toda esta historia. Y a quienes todo el pueblo les debía la salvación.

Era otro día de esos estáticos en el Castillo. Zelda, la princesa, caminaba de un lugar a otro, inquieta, como si el viento le hablase y presintiera que en uno de esos tantos días templados de primavera, ocurriría algo especial.

Todo le parecía diferente desde que amaneció en la cama de su habitación. Antes de salir a hacer sus actividades, se miró más que nunca en el espejo, mientras éste le devolvía el reflejo de su divina belleza, no pudo sino sentirse algo feliz por los hermosos rasgos que la naturaleza le había entregado.

No le gustaba la vanidad ni el egocentrismo, pero ni siquiera ella podía negar la perfección de su cuerpo y su cara, sus delicados cabellos castaños que caían elegantemente sobre sus suaves hombros, sus ojos de un brillo intenso difícil de eludir, sus labios tan simétricos, y a la vez tan sensuales, su cuerpo que ahora pertenecía completamente al de una adolescente, las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo la hacían resaltar aún más como la princesa de aquél lugar..

Se miró el cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo: no solía contemplarse muy seguido, más aún, nunca antes había estado tan consciente de la maravillosa edad que estaba viviendo; ya no era más esa chica que revoloteaba por los patios del castillo y que pasaba "pegada a las faldas" de su queridísima madrina Impa. Su vida había cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, y con ello sus sentimientos, sus deseos..

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar el día en que un hombre la tocase. Sabía que ya estaba en la edad y como era de esperar, era toda una dama y tenía que empezar a tomar las riendas de su vida.

Link ese día andaba, como siempre, recorriendo los campos de Hyrule con su caballo Epona, se sentía realmente un tipo a la deriva, a pesar de que sentirse bastante feliz por haber salvado a su patria, pero como él era también un humano, tenía sentimientos y aspiraciones. Por dentro se sentía algo vacío, era un vacío que a veces lo incomodaba, su mirada se tornaba fría distante. Sentía que algo le hacía falta y ya no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

Se desmontó de su caballo, y salió a recorrer solitariamente el lugar. Su lugar favorito era bajo un árbol que se encontraba cercano al lago de Hylia, le gustaba ese lugar por que desde allí podía contemplar cómo se ocultaba el sol y el sonido del agua le daba una paz interior.

Tomó su ocarina dispuesto a tocar alguna melodía, pero antes de comenzar a soplar, no pudo evitar detener su mirada sobre el signo de la trifuerza que llevaba pintada el instrumento.

Cada vez que veía ese símbolo, recordaba a su amor platónico, a aquella persona por la que el daría realmente toda su vida, aquella persona que no saldría jamás de su corazón, a pesar de haberla frecuentado sólo unas pocas veces. Esa hermosa princesa volvió nuevamente a invadir sus pensamientos, Link sentía que algo lo embargaba, un profundo y cargado sentimiento.

Miró de nuevo el horizonte y agachó la mirada. Tarde o temprano debía hacer algo, no le gustaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, era un guerrero, y su ideal máximo debía ser luchar por lo que más quiere.

La princesa siempre recurría a Impa para contarle sus inquietudes, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

- Me gusta un chico – se atrevió a decir luego de armarse de valor por muchos días, mientras sus mejillas se tomaban un intenso y rojizo color.

- No te avergüences de ese modo – le dijo sonriente y con algo de gracia su madrina, aunque siempre con esa mirada seria y autoritaria. – Es normal a tu edad… Pero debes decirme… quien es el afortunado?

Zelda miró hacia abajo, luego miró el rostro de Impa, y nuevamente hacia abajo.

- No creo que aquella sea la persona más indicada – le confesó con un tono triste y con algo de culpabilidad.

Impa ya no necesitaba más palabras. Conocía demasiado bien a la jovencita como para adivinar en quién estaba pensando. – ¿Te gusta el joven de la espada? – dijo con toda serenidad.

Zelda sintió un frío recorrer por su cuerpo, y a la vez se sintió algo ingenua al lado de la sabiduría de su madrina. Nunca pensó que acertaría de ese modo. Luego de un silencio, que pareció eterno, atinó a responder – Te refieres a Link? Cierto? .. Y sí… acertaste…

- Por qué dices que no es la persona adecuada? – inquirió Impa fingiendo ingenuidad.

- "Una princesa debe forjar su destino con alguien de su sangre, con alguien perteneciente a la Nobleza" – recitó Zelda como si estuviese memorizando las líneas de un libro.

- Sí, eso es se cumple en un caso hipotético, pero princesa, nunca has pensado que: uno, nunca te lo hemos exigido directamente, dos, un gobernante debe estar feliz para llevar a cabo de la mejor forma su función, y tres, quien es sino tú misma la mejor persona para tomar esa decisión?

Zelda se sintió complacida al oír tan aliviantes palabras. A pesar de que era cierto el hecho de que eran muy estrictos en varios aspectos las personas de la corte y el mismísimo rey, no esperaba que las reglas se aflojasen en algo tan importante para ella. Sus ojos brillaban – No puedo creerlo, no esperaba que…

- Sí, debí haberte informado antes, pero no me esperaba que en un día como este fueses hacerme tan importante confesión…

Otro día comenzaba.

No podía seguir esperando. Sentía que si no le confesaba pronto sus sentimientos, algo malo iba a suceder. Una extraña sensación de incomodidad y opresión la embargaba.

Tarde o temprano tendré que decírselo, ya que él no puede contactarme muy seguido, además, sé que tengo el valor suficiente y que al menos si ya no quiere verme sabrá lo que siento – se dijo en su mente.

Pero en el fondo sabía que ese enorme sentimiento era, al final, correspondido. Era algo intuitivo, casi irracional, pero prefería aferrarse a esa intuición.

Se levantó más decidida que nunca. Prefirió no desayunar, tenía el estómago apretado, sabía que aquél no terminaría siendo un día común.

Pidió permiso y salió con rapidez, no quería perder más tiempo. Para su sorpresa, luego de atravesar el enorme portón del reino, a escasos metros se encontraba el joven objeto de sus deseos.

Caminó hacia él mientras éste la miraba sorprendido.

- Link… que genial encontrarte en este momento – le sonrió coquetamente la jovencita.

El chico sintió sorprendido y ala vez alagado. La princesa se dirigía a él con toda naturalidad, como si fuesen antiguos amigos.

- Pero… ¿No debiera decir yo eso?... bueno, bien, Princesa… es un, un placer! - dijo avergonzado por los nervios que le causaba hablar con ella.

Zelda lo miró a la cara y luego bajó la mirada – Necesito que podamos hablar con confianza, como verdaderos amigos… así que por ahora llámame simplemente Zelda, está bien? – volvió a sonreírle la chica.

- Como tú digas Zelda – le dijo mientras intentaba corresponderle el gesto.

-Así me gusta… Necesito que entremos a un lugar más… discreto.

- Tú dime hacia donde debamos ir – le dijo amablemente el joven, correspondiendo exactamente la forma en que ella lo guiaba, como si ambos estuviesen concientes de estar jugando a lo mismo.

Así que Zelda lo guió directamente a su habitación, realmente no contaba con ningún otro lugar para sentirse cómoda y hablar con seguridad. Si era algo que le gustaba era la total discreción en lo que hacía; no le hubiese gustado que la oyeran conversando algo tan importante.

-Espero que no te moleste si conversamos acá – dijo ella con delicadeza.

- Desde luego que no. ¿Acaso no somos amigos? – le sonrió cálidamente el joven, haciendo que Zelda se ruborizara y se sintiera aún más decidida de confesarle todo.

-Link, no puedo esperar más… - dijo Zelda mientras lanzó un leve suspiro de nerviosismo – necesito que sepas cuánto me gustas desde el momento en que te ví.

Link no pudo reaccionar ante tales palabras. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color muy rojizo, y no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado, intentando tranquilizarse.

Luego de un gran silencio, Link se armó de valor para responder lo que ella se esperaba, no quería quedar como un tonto que se descolocaba totalmente ante una chica.

- No digas más… hermosa niña, ni siquiera podrías imaginar todo lo que siento por ti desde hace tantos días… desde la primera vez en que te ví… le confesó Link, descargando todo ese profundo sentimiento que lo llenaba.

Ella se estremeció al oír tales palabras. Sólo atinó a abrazarlo con ternura, mientras sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza que nunca.

- Eres alguien muy especial para mí, desde que hemos estado alejados no he podido olvidarte, he soñado por muchos días este momento, en que pudiera abrazarte y decirte cuánto te quiero.

- Zelda – respondió el joven – Aunque son pocas las veces en que nos hemos encontrado, siento como si te conociera desde siempre, todas las noches pienso en ti… Yo por ti daría mi vida. – le confesó espontáneamente, pues eso realmente lo que sentía y lo que necesitaba decirle desde hace tantos días.

Se acercaron cada vez más… Link ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, tomó el rostro de la chica y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, a la vez que la tomaba lentamente por la cintura.

Link… - pronunció débilmente casi con un suspiro – quiero que… me demuestres cuánto me amas – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas, y con un leve tono de apasionamiento.

Por un momento no supo qué hacer. En el fondo sólo deseaba aprovechar a la hermosa chica, que, con esa expresión parecía verdaderamente un ángel, una diosa, y recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, abusando completamente de aquello que le estaba proponiendo, saciando completamente su sed.

Cierra los ojos- le ordenó decidido.

La chica obedeció de inmediato.

En ese pequeño instante, el joven aprovechó la situación, besando y apoderándose completamente de su cuello, bajando lentamente y tocando con propiedad sus muslos, su cintura…

Zelda lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella robándole un apasionado beso. Ahora era ella quien manejaba la situación, comenzó a acariciar apasionadamente el hermoso cuerpo del joven, haciendo que éste se excitara cada vez más.

Cada vez que se besaban sus movimientos hacían que se rozaran sus partes íntimas, y la joven podía sentir por el contacto su miembro ya erecto, y que el chico la rozaba fuertemente apropósito. No podía evitar lanzar apasionados suspiros.

Ya no puedo aguantar más- le confesó fogosamente mientras se desabrochaba con decisión la parte superior de su vestido y acto seguido la parte inferior, quedando sólo con el corsé que hacía resaltar aún más su esbelta figura.

Link mordía su labio inferior mientras observaba la escena hipnotizado. Se encargó de quitar el resto de la prenda que le quedaba, desabrochando atrevidamente por la parte superior el corsé, cayendo para revelar su delicada cintura y sus perfectos pechos.

-Eres hermosa – le dijo, y acto seguido la atrajo contra sí para caer a propósito sobre la cama, cayendo torpemente sobre ella, mientras no dudaba en quitarse rápidamente todas aquellas prendas que le impedían sentir su piel.

Comenzó entonces su apasionado ritual. Acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica, intentado aspirar el delicioso aroma de su piel, acariciándola con sus labios, y bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar a sus pechos, para primero besarlos y luego lamerlos ansiosamente junto con el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera con fuerza…

Luego comenzó con sus manos a acariciar sus labios y recorrer el contorno de su figura… hasta llegar a aquella parte tan apetecible… Introdujo sus dedos en esa parte de la joven, haciendo que ésta lanzara un profundo gemido.

- Estás.. mojada, amor, qué.. excitante – le dijo luego de sentir la intensa humedad de la chica.

Después de todo lo que estaban haciendo, era inevitable que alcanzara tal nivel de excitación, causando que su cuerpo secretara ese líquido una y otra vez…

-Es lo que tú me causas, cada vez que me rozas.. con tu.. hermoso y varonil cuerpo, amor – le dijo y luego acercó su rostro al de ella para besarlo intensamente.

Amor, necesito… hacerte mía… quiero… penetrarte… - se atrevió a decir fogosamente.

Zelda posó su dedo sobre el labio del joven. - No necesitas pedírmelo, soy completamente tuya… deseo sentirte dentro de mí… - le dijo con apasionamiento y decisión.

Link cerró con fuerza sus ojos y apretó las muñecas de la joven, para calmar en parte, el fuego ardiente que sentía que lo llenaba por dentro a causa de las palabras de la joven, intentando no eyacular en ese mismo instante…

Así que no dudó en introducir su miembro, ahora completamente erecto, hasta el extremo de dolerle, en los delgados conductos de la chica.

Estaba tan excitado que no notó que hasta cierto punto le dolía, pero aun así, la joven cambió rápidamente esa leve mueca de dolor por profundos e intensos gemidos de placer.

Link comenzó a hacerlo cada vez con más fuerza y más rápidamente, haciendo que ambos se excitaran abismalmente…

Se detuvo de a poco.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – le dijo Zelda con la voz entrecortada.

- Quiero saber si es más excitante cuando tú estas sobre mí…

La joven se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que sus pechos lo rozaran a propósito y causaran gran placer en él. Se sentó en esa parte y comenzó a moverse violentamente de arriba abajo para sentirlo con mayor profundidad, mientras el joven aprovechaba de apretar con fuerza los pechos de ella.

La situación se había salido completamente de control, y tanto él como ella lo estaban disfrutando infinitamente.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente, ya cansados, se acomodaron para descansar.

Link tomó el brazo de la chica y lo posó sobre su hombro, para luego comenzar a acariciar y a contemplar su perfecta figura, lo que hizo que la chica abriera repentinamente los ojos, pues ya los había cerrado.

- Lo siento, necesitaba tocarte… Eres tan… perfecta…

- ¿Tanto te gusto? – Preguntó Zelda coquetamente.

- Sólo al ver tu hermosa figura me dan ganas de hacértelo una y otra vez, hasta que no nos queden más fuerzas y ardamos de pasión… - le dijo casi al oído a la chica, quien se estremeció, mientras que la atrajo hacia así para abrazarla intensamente.

- Te amo, Zelda – le dijo cerrando los ojos para depositarle un largo y cálido beso.

- Y yo a ti… Soy tuya, amor – le dijo la joven sonriendo tiernamente.

Y el joven posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, que le pareció como una suave almohada, mientras ella lo acariciaba con ternura, y se durmieron en esa situación. Los días a partir de ese momento no podrán ser más dulces.

_____________o_____________


End file.
